Joan
Joan is a very old boar who sells turnips on weekends. Villagers purchase these turnips to participate in the "stalk market," which can be a very profitable activity. Birthday: January 8th (Capricorn). "A rotten turnip is still a turnip." Furniture *Joan's pic *turnip Music *K.K. Lament Clothing *pinafore Meeting Joan Hello? Yes, this is Joan. May I ask who's speaking? player? Huh. What can I do for you, player? Oh, you're calling from Nook's Homes about my current living situation! Yes, I remember. I can't remember when, but I sent y'all a letter about the state of my house. Thanks for calling me! Hey, it might be best if I just come down to your office and talk face-to-face. I'll be right there. Greetings, kiddo. I'm Joan, the resident turnip seller. I've been selling turnips for over 60 years. But I didn't come here to talk turnips. Nope, today is all about my house. It needs some real work. I hate to be the kind of gal who sees a problem and turns away, but my home is all but wilted. There's just no saving it now. I think I need to start fresh with a new house. Could you help with that? Stories *''"I'll tell you, one of the hardest parts about selling turnips is seeing folks make bad decisions with their Bells. I've been around long enough to know a bad turnip week when I see it, but others aren't as lucky. I saw someone throw his whole life savings at a pile of turnips, only to see them all rot, worthless. That sort of thing is tragic, but it can be a lesson to always invest wisely with your Bells!"'' *''"It's good to have a place to settle yourself in after a hard day of selling turnips. Some nights I get so tired, I end up just sleeping under the stars. I suppose it's peaceful. Then again, it can be rough on the old neck. Oof. No, thank you. I'll take my own bed any night."'' *''"I bet you're wondering why I live such a humble life despite selling turnips for over 60 years. Well, truth be told, as a turnip seller, I don't actually make all that much. Oh, I make more than enough to survive, but I'm not rolling in Bells. That's not why I do this job. I just like what I do, and I don't mind the humble life."'' *''"I have to keep my turnips safe during the week, so I hide them under the floorboards. Don't go looking for them, kiddo! I have this place booby-trapped to stop turnipnappers in their tracks! Like that no-good fox. Ooh, if I ever get ahold of him, I'll knock the sly smirk right off his snout! Heh, but you shouldn't worry yourself about fox-related things. Just don't be a fox, kiddo."'' *''"Sometimes I consider retiring from the turnip business, but I can't think of a decent replacement for me. That wicked fox has offered to take my place, but I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. I think those nice Nooklings would be good replacements, but they've got their own thing going. Nope, I think ol' Sow Joan is just going to have to sell turnips forever. Heh, what do you think, kiddo?"'' *''"Have you ever attempted to grow your own turnips? As a master of the turnip arts, I'll tell you it's hard. Your soil needs to be perfect, and no-good turnip crows will eat your crops if you don't protect them. The profit you make selling them hardly covers the cost to grow them. Trust me, you're better off sticking to the home market, kiddo."'' *''"Puttering around the garden is one of my favorite things to do. It feels good to be connected to the soil. Even when I'm tired from a week of turnip selling, I still feel the need to stick my hands in dirt and work. It may sound exhausting, but it's kept me going for more than 60 years, so I'm doing something right!"'' Gallery JoanCard.png|Joan's amiibo card from Series 1 File:007 Joan Poster.png|Joan's Japanese amiibo card from Series 1 with design sample Category:Special Character